10 Sacred Angels
by yoxvn
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little village. The villagers were constantly abused and robbed. But, God love them and help them. He sent his guardian angels to save them. The skies, The storm, The rain, The sun, The cloud, The mist, and The lightning. Hundreds years later, The Angels reincarnated to the world. What will they do when they found out that they were once an angel?
1. Chapter 1 : Ten Sacred Angels

**10 SACRED ANGELS**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

**_WARNING : 72Fem!27_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : 10 Sacred Angels**

Once there, lived an abandoned kingdom where the people were abused constantly by the robber. The robbers were always robbing their money and their food. They were lived in a very bad condition. Some were dead because a disease, while the others were killed because they were trying to fight the robber. It was usual to see the children were dead because a malnutrition. But the ironic thing was they were never free to see the outside world. The children didn't know what is love, happiness, friends, they just know fright, hopeless, and only the strong one will live.

But there was still a small light of hope in their heart, waiting to be saved. Every night they prayed to God to save them or at least send someone to free them.

And you know what? God hear every pray that they said. He will send a savior for them.

"Don't be afraid again, my friends. God has hear your pray and He has sent us and we will save you."

One by one, the robber was disappeared. The missing children finally come back. The cure for the disease was found. They got their money and food again. When they tried to find their saviors, they only found 11 colorful feathers. Red, Blue, White, Yellow, Purple, Green, Brown, Gray, Black. But, the last two were making them silent in awe. They were gold. But the first one was tinted with a dark blue color while the other one was tinted with a sky blue color.

After that they called them the Sacred Angels of God.

And here we are, hundred years later. The era has changed. But one thing for sure is that nobody here that didn't know the legend about the sacred angels that saved the peoples from the robber. What they didn't know that the angels are always beside them watching the people from far.

The angels lived with a normal life like a normal humans. They had reincarnated but still with their memories as a angel. They may be not together, but they believe that the fate that God had set up, they will find each other. Believe it or not, God had always plan the best for us.

My name is Tsunayuki Sawada. I am the younger twin of the Sawada twins and this year I will be 8 years old. While my brother is the light, I was left behind in the shadow. Hiding from people. I used to be a dame. But, the truth is it was just a mask. I don't like people who only want to be friends with me just because I'm smart. I want to have a friend that likes me just the way I am. It was just a dream until that night.

* * *

"Huft.. Huft.. H-Hot.. Mommy.. Daddy.. G-Gio.." I said between my huffs. Why is it so hot suddenly I remember it was just a normal day for me, but in the middle of the class I can feel my sight become more blurry and it become dark And when I woke up I was in the hospital. Where is mommy? Daddy? Gio-nii? Where are they? Why am I alone?

Then out of nowhere I can feel a hand slipped on my hand. It was so calming.

"W-Who are you?" I asked with a hoarse voice. The mysterious figure just put his hand on my forehead. I don't know why but I feel sleepy. I can feel myself were going to sleep, but not until I heard he whispered to me. _'Remember my queen._' Then I fell asleep. I woke again by the sound of people's talking.

"U-Ughh.." I grunted. The sound finally reduced.

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay? I got phoned from school they said you have a high fever." Mom said. Wait? Mom? Why did I call this woman mom? Who is she?

"Tsu-chan.. You finally awake!" Said the blonde boy.

'_You must not forget. They are your family. Nana. Iemitsu. Giotto.'_ After I remember that, finally all my memories come back with many memories that I didn't familiar with.

"I'm okay, Gio-nii." I smiled to them. They sighed in relieve. They accompany me until dark comes. Then they said their goodbyes, saying that they will come back tomorrow. I was alone again. I tried to recall all my memories including the unfamiliar one. Pieces by pieaces all come together. It was my memory before I was reincarnated. I can feel my tears go down.

"How could I forget about this.." I muttered.

"So, did you remember?" The figure from yesterday comes again.

"Who are you?" I teased him. Now, I remember who he is. He is my previously twin brother.

"E-eh? You didn't remember who I am?" He asked with a horrified expression.

"Of course I do, you stupid twin brother." I said with a silly smile on my face. His face brightened by the mention of twin brother.

"I knew it! You already remembered!" He hugged me so tight.

"Ca-Can't B-Br-Breath.." I shuttered in his hug. He loose his hug but didn't let me go. I can feel he was crying. He trembled.

"Sorry for making you worried Na-kun.." I said while making circle on his back to calm him down. It was really rare to see Na-kun crying over something. But I didn't blame him, we were separated from each other and I missed him badly.

"I'm crying again.. I'm such a crybaby right, Na-kun…?" I said. "I missed you so much, Na-kun." I hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Na-chan." He told me between the crooks of my neck. Then we see each other face.. It was so ugly. We stare at each other and we laugh together. It's been a while since I can laugh this freely.

"I'm home ne, Natsuhiko." I kissed his cheek.

"Hmm.. Welcome home, Tsunayuki." He kissed my forehead. We talked about our own life since the day we separated. It turned out that he is in the Leonard family and he already got his memory when he is born. So, he said God had given him a key for awakening The Sacred Angels' memories.

"Ne, Na-kun. What about the others? Have you found them yet?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. But I can feel some of their presence nearby." He answered me while looking outside from the window.

"Let's search for them together, ne!" I hold his hand. He looked at me and he smiled.

"Yes. Let's do it."

* * *

**Author note**

**Hontouni Sumimasen, Minna-sama..**

**Renkou finally rewritten this..**

**I'm so sorry for everyone that already waiting for the continuation for this fic..**

**But, I swear I will finish this fic.. But with a different plot..**

**Once again I'm so sorry…**

**Please don't burn this fic :c**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Storm

**10 SACRED ANGELS**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

_**WARNING : Children and Wife Abused, Cursing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Storm**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato is a genius child. He came from a very wealthy family. HIs father was a successful business, while his mother was a pianist. They lived happily in their condition. Until the day when his father got bankrupt, it was the day that he and his mother will never forget.

**HAYATO'S POV **

I was only 7 years old when that bastard came home for the first time in drunk state. It was past midnight. Mom walked to him and trying to get him to their room. But what we didn't expect was.. He started to hit her. He even tried to throw a vase to mom if I didn't stop him. He then glared to me. It was the first time I had seen him so scary, it always been a goofy smile on his face. He was going to hit me if it was not for my mother who shielded me. She were crying and pleading to him. And after 2 hours of hell, he finally start to realise what he had done. But, instead of sorry he just walked away from us. It continues for about 2 years until I can't stand any longer. So I tried to ask one of my acquaintance, Dr. Shamal, if he can help us run away from that bastard. He said he had a client that maybe can help us in Japan. Then, he said that he will contact them for their answer. So we wait. The next day, Dr. Shamal came.

"They had agreed but they had one condition." Dr. Shamal said.

"What is it, perverted-doctor ." I ushered him.

"So, this client of mine name is Azzurrare and Arancione. You must found out what is their real name and how they looked out in the airport." He stated.

"What the hell?!" I cursed.

"Don't worry it was not that hard if you know the hint. And be grateful that I will tell you the hint." Dr. Shamal said lazily.

"Hurry up!" I said getting more and more out of patience.

"Fine fine, they are twins." Dr. Shamal finally said.

'_It will be going to be easy right? I mean-Come on, how many twins that will come in the exact time together with our flight?'_

"Th-Thank you." I whispered.

"Make sure to give them my greetings and don't freak out when you finally figured out who they are. Believe me, I used to freak out.." He left with a silly smile on his face. Then I reread again the detail when i finally noticed something.

"Private jet? Seriously who is this client of him?" I muttered. Anyway, I had to tell mom about this first then prepare for my things.

_***Knock Knock* **_

"Yes, who is it?" Mom asked from inside the room.

"It's me mom." I answered her.

"Come in, Hayato." She said in her usual soft voice. "So how is it?" She looked at me with expectation glaze.

"They said yes. We can go to Japan tonight at 11 o'clock. It means that we only had 4 hours to packaging. They had one condition for us. That is we have to find out their real name instead of Azzurrare and Arancione. We also have to find out how they looked out. Dr. Shamal just told me a hint. They are twins." I explained to her.

"Oh, okay then. Now, time to pack things up." She said with a cheerful aura. I smiled a little, missed her smile that already gone for a long time ago.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN JAPAN**

"Na-kun. When do you think they will arrive?" Tsuna asked to her twin brother.

"Hmm.. Maybe about 2 hours again." He said.

"Mouu.. I already bored and sleepy." Tsuna said.

"Sleep then for a while, I will wake you up when they already find us." Natsu said to her and kissed her forehead then her eyelids.

"Goodnight then, Na-kun." Tsuna said before fell asleep on Natsu's lap.

"Goodnight Tsu-chan." Natsu said unconciously fell asleep too.

* * *

"Finally we are free from that bastard." I said. _'Now, we just have to search for them.' _I looked around me. Because it was the private jet section there weren't many people there. There are only 5 people there. And there were only 2 pairs of twins. First, a boy and a girl. They were sleeping and holding hands. I can't see their face because of the hood that hiding their face. Maybe they were waiting for their second one was men with black suit and black glasses. They seem to be a bodyguards. But I know better not to judge people from their looks. So I asked my mom to wait and sit for a while. Then, I approached the second pairing. They looked at me.

"Sorry mister. Are you Dr. Shamal's client?" I asked carefully.

They looked at each other then nodded to me, "Shamal? Oh! Yeah. Now let's go." They pulled my arm so hard that I thought that it was going to off. That was when I know that they are the wrong person. Then who are the true one? Maybe they haven't come yet? When i feel they were getting more stronger I hissed. The other 3 people started to looked to me. And i could see the other twins were awakening by me. I realised that they were in the same age with me. They looked at me with wide eyes. Maybe they scared? When I feel like losing, suddenly two hand gripped my hand. It was the other twins' hand.

"What are you doing to him?" The girl narrowed her eyes to one of the men.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Then he pushed the girl. My eyes widened. She was going to hit the table behind us. I closed my eyes. When i opened it again, i saw the girl with a little scrape on her temple with a little blood. The boy rushed toward his twin and check her out.

"Are you okay Tsu-chan?" The boy asked.

"Un.. Just a little scrape, Na-kun." The girl answered. The boy's face darkened when he saw the blood. He looked toward me then to his sister. He smiled. I feel a shiver run down my back. His smile was so dark that it made me shiver.

"_**Judgement time."**_ The boy said to the men. His voice was so scary but it also so.. Wise?

"_**For the sins that these two man, John Serito and Marcus Klaeine, from the Estreano Famiglia."**_ The girl said.

"Ho-How did they know our name?" The men shuttered.

"_**First, they are harming the Queen of the Sacred Angels." **_The boy stated with a serious face.

"Q-Queen?" I muttered. When I feel rushed of memories to my mind.

"_**And tried to harming one of the Sacred Angels, The Storm." **_The girl said angrily.

"I-I am the Storm!" I whispered in silent.

"_**Therefore, your punishment is all your life prison." **_They said together.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They cursed.

"_**May God Forgive Your Sins." **_Then a blinding light came and I could see a different boy and girl. They are wearing a pure white blouse. For the boy, he had a white long trouser and a blue sword on his hip. While the girl had a white mini skirt with an orange sword on her hip. But what make them so special was the fact that they had a pair of wings on their back and a Halo above their head. I feel pain on my head, then I realise that I had forget something so precious to me. The men had gone.

* * *

"Are you okay Haya-No, Gokudera-san?" My Queen said to me.

I looked to my most two person in the world. "You can call me just like before ne, My Queen, My King."

They looked to each other and showed me their smile that I love the most. **"Welcome back, Our Precious Storm!"**

I smiled back, "I'm back, Tsuna-sama, Natsu-sama."

"Ehemm.." A cough interrupted our reunion. We looked to the voice. It turned out to be my mom.

"I think you just forget about me ne, Hayato?" Mom teased me.

"Sorry mom." I blushed.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Natsuhiko and Tsunayuki, The King and The Queen. They were the one that help us go here." I said to her.

"And this is my mother, Gokudera Lavina." I said to Tsuna-sama and Natsu-sama.

"What do you think about living in our house? We are sort of people there, because we are not adopted in a same family and we still have to find the others." Natsu-sama said.

"But is it really okay?" Mom asked.

"Of course!" Tsuna-sama said.

"O-okay then. We will accept your offer but please let me clean and take care of the house." Mom said in finality.

"Then it decided then! Let's go home!" Tsuna-sama said.

* * *

Please Review \\(•w**･**)/

Critics, Advices, Request, and Corrections are VERY WELCOMED~

With tons of love,

Renkou.


End file.
